


Dani the Defender

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Police, Sexual Harassment, fem!drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcia’s long shift gets worse when some creep can’t keep his hands to himself,  but thankfully someone puts the creep in his place.





	Dani the Defender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhhSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie 🎄❄️☃️

Marcia hated her Christmas work uniform, a skimpy Santa skirt, complete with an equally skimpy top and to complete her humiliation, she has to wear a Santa hat with bells on it, which was made from more fabric than either her skirt or her top.

The only saving grace was the fact that the tips were good, and with all the extra shifts, she was not only making more money, but she didn’t have time to go out and spend any of it.

So that was a double win.

She was delivering a tray stacked full of burgers and fries to a table of guys in football shirts, clearly travelling home from their Christmas night out, and it was obvious that they’d been drinking quite a bit today.

Dishing out the food, she felt someone’s hand on her bum, and she was about to give them a piece of her mind, when a heavily accented voice spoke.

“Take your hand off her.”

The hand was removed, and Marcia turned to see her hero, a tall skinny woman with a stare that could kill.

“What are you going to do about it?”

The woman smiled, and Marcia swooned as the football guys all took a step back.

All except one.

“You should mind your own business.” He leered at her rescuer, but she didn’t flinch, flexing her hand into a fist.

“You made it my business when you harassed this nice lady.”

Marcia found herself smiling as the tension in the air grew, and she was sure that it was going to end one way.

“Fight!”

The guy threw a punch, but her rescuer dodged it effortlessly, before grabbing his arm, twisting him around and slamming him down over the table.

“You’re under arrest for assaulting a police officer, and you”— she pointed at his mate who had been smiling only seconds ago —“you’re under arrest for sexual harassment.”

She pulled her radio out of her jacket, calling for back up, although from what Marcia had seen, she didn’t need any help catching criminals.

Five minutes later, the small cafe bar was swarming with police officers, all of them helping themselves to the football guys’ uneaten chips.

Marcia was clearing up in the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, stuff like that happens all the time.”

“That doesn’t make it better.”

Marcia took a breath, and her rescuer came over.

“I’m Dani.”

“Marcia.”

“Take care of yourself.”

Marcia nodded, and Dani wandered back out to her colleagues, no doubt off to deal with more criminals.

***

There had been no more incidents since that night, and as it got closer to Christmas, they were so busy that no-one could do anything like that without the whole bar noticing.

It was gone 3 a.m. when the last of the drunks had finally left, and Marcia was mopping the floor oblivious to the one quiet guest that was left.

“Dani?”

“Hi, no more trouble I hope?”

“No, all the regulars have heard the story, and now they’re all on their best behaviour.”

“Good.” Dani’s smile was kind, her pouty lips quirked up at one corner, and Marcia knew that this was her chance.

“Can I get you a drink, as thanks for the other week?”

“I’d like that.” Dani blushed, and it was the last thing that Marcia expected of her tough as nails police officer.

“Just let me finish clearing up.”

Marcia rushed to leave the place tidy, desperate to be out of work and on her way to a date with her attractive police officer. Not that she knew for sure that it was a date, but she was hoping, and the vibes she was picking up seemed to confirm it.

They strolled along the quiet streets, heading for a little place Marcia knew that was open at all hours.

The frost was thick on the ground and Marcia shivered, Dani rushing to drape her jacket over her shoulders.

“Thank you.”

“Chivalry isn’t dead yet.” Dani snorted in laughter, and she reached out to hold Marvia’s hand, her fingers like ice compared to her own permanently toasty ones.

Even though Dani’s hands were freezing, it still felt like heaven to hold her hand.

Marcia had dreamt of this moment for a long time, having someon by her side, someone who had her back.

She felt safe with Dani next to her.

The cafe was quiet when they strolled in, the lack of alchol keeping away any undesirables, and it was nice to sit with Dani, get to know her somewhere quiet and calm over a hot chocolate.

They were still taking when the sun came up, and Marcia didn’t want the night to end.

“Can I see you again?”

Dani blushed, her smile shining out as she nodded.

“I’d like that.”

Marcia bit her lip, Dani’s confidence infectious, and they both leant in for a kiss, Marcia holding her breath until Dani’s plump lips were pressed against her own.

Dani took her breath away, and even though it was a chaste kiss, it left them both grinning like idiots.

“I’m free Tuesday?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
